SpiritEd
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A holiday-themed EENE fic.


Spirit-Ed  
  
Note: An appropriate fan fiction for this month. This tale showcases Eddy's "brilliant" plan for a "Haunted House Tour" for 25 cents a pop. Little does he realize that the abandoned mansion that he is hosting the tour for is actually haunted. The friendly spirit that resides there, Claire scares two out of the three Eds out of their wits. Double D proves himself to be the bravest of the trio by befriending the lonely spirit and helps her cross over to the Other Side.  
  
Chapter 1—Come One, Come All to Eddy's Haunted House !  
  
Eddy felt pretty darned proud of himself. He had extremely high hopes for his latest scheme. He knew that his idea for a 'Haunted House Tour' would bring in the big bucks. Ed was involved because of one simple matter, jawbreakers. But he had also been there to join in the fun and wear his zombie costume. He had been practicing being creepy for the night of the tour, which would be tonight. Double D had been in charge of the lighting and effects, and being a spooky "phantom". However, something about this Victorian establishment gave Double D the chills. It wasn't a feeling of impending doom or destruction, but a feeling of emptiness, sorrow and loneliness. It had frightened him slightly, but despite his own intuition and willpower, he had also joined Eddy's scam.  
  
At night, the kids from all corners of the cul-de-sac came from miles around to see Eddy's 'Haunted House Tour'. Everything was going well. Eddy had already earned over 5 dollars in his endeavors. "This is so sweet ! Pretty soon, all my hard work is going to pay off...Not to mention, Halloween is this weekend. Life is GOOD !", Eddy thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a shriek from inside the house. Kids had started fleeing, screaming horrifically. Eddy almost dropped his jar of change. "What the heck ?! Hey, where are you all going ?!", he yelled, trying to stop the children from running too far away. "It's too scary ! Oh, my...I think I just soiled myself.", Jimmy said, calling for Sarah. "Ick, we'd better get you into a clean pair of underwear...", Sarah said, following closely after him. "Plank says that you are one sick demented freak. Eddy ! There's something unearthly in that house and it's not happy ! Run for your lives !", Johnny 2X4 shouted, arms flailed up in the air. Plank, his wooden friend was in his left arm, being protected from any "evil spirits" that might've been provoked by Johnny's visit. After all the kids had left the 'Haunted Tour', Ed had come out, shivering and white as a sheet. Something was indeed not right with this picture.  
  
Chapter 2—Claire, the Lonesome Spectre  
  
"What's wrong, Ed ? Chicken out like all the other cowards ?", Eddy said, becoming rather steamed with the whole ordeal that had just passed. "N-no, Eddy ! That place is not of this world ! A sad spirit lingers in the halls there...And I don't like ghosts !", Ed said, still hugging Eddy's leg. "Just get off my leg, Lumpy. Hey, where's Double D ?", Eddy questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Oh no ! Maybe the ghost has taken him to the other side ! We must save him !", Ed said, beginning to run back into the house. "WAIT ! Don't you dare move a muscle, Ed. We're going to tackle this together.", Eddy said, finally shaking Ed off of his side.  
  
Double D had goosebumps all over his arms and legs. He had never been so cold, especially after seeing the spirit everyone had been running from. She was from the era in which the house had been built, which meant she had been alone for a long time. "Why do children always run away ? I love little children so ! I just am not able to comprehend why an innocent mind would be startled by a gentlewoman such as myself.", the elegantly dressed spectre said. "T-they ran because they do not understand, Madam.", Double D began, stuttering a bit. He had to admit he had been a little frightened himself, but he knew that this spirit meant no harm. If she had meant harm, she would've demonstrated her intentions much earlier. But, she was a benevolent presence. "What do you mean by that, young man ?", the spirit questioned, befuddled with Double D's explanation. "I'm trying to tell you, Madam that you are no longer a part of the living world...", Double D said, hugging himself to keep warm. The Victorian ghost was shocked. "That means, I am deceased ?", the woman said, with a sullen look on her beatific face. "Yes, I'm afraid you are, Madam. But, if you want to join your friends...I and my comrades could assist you.", Double D said. He knew that at any moment, Ed and Eddy would come looking for him. Then, the young woman could finally find peace in the Everlasting.  
  
Chapter 3—Claire Finds Rest At Last  
  
Eddy and Ed had found Double D speaking to the Victorian spectre. "Gentlemen, and I use this term loosely, this is Claire. She's been confined to this house after her family died of typhoid. She lived the rest of her years here alone, went insane and committed suicide.", Double D said, a few tears in his eyes. Claire's tale of tribulation had stirred emotions of sorrow for Double D and his friends. He could understand how she felt. It was never easy to lose friends, but losing family was something far more difficult to cope through. At first, Ed was still frightened by Claire, but Eddy found the young woman very beautiful. He brought himself to speak but could only spout out gibberish. "Eddy is trying to compliment you, but he always finds it hard to speak around visions of beauty such as yourself. But, I digress ! We're here to assist you in crossing over.", Double D said. "Huh ?", Eddy questioned, befuddled. "Guys, if I'm not home by 7:00 my mother will grind me into sausage. And I don't wanna be a sausage !", Ed said, worriedly. "Don't worry about it, Meatloaf. Let's just help Claire and then we can think of a good excuse for all of us.", Eddy said, quickly with a bit of frustration in his voice. Together the three tried to convince Claire of returning to the Other Side to see her friends again. Without hesitation, Claire decided to leave the old Victorian establishment and cross over. She would finally be able to see her friends again that had passed away so long ago. "I can't believe we just helped a ghost...", Eddy said, still amazed that he had performed an actual exorcism. Double D grinned. "We all did, my fine fellows ! No one else will believe us, but all that matters is we know Claire is with her friends.", Double D agreed. With that, the three quickly fled the Victorian establishment and didn't bother coming back for quite some time until they knew it was completely cleared of all other-worldly influences.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Halloween had finally come and a new family had purchased the Victorian house. The hauntings had stopped completely and the Eds were no longer worried about visiting it, especially now since it had new residents...living ones. They had gathered huge bags of candy, bubble gum, jujubes and other confections. They couldn't wait to go home and enjoy candy until they couldn't eat anymore. The final stop on the way home had huge jawbreakers, which was the coup de grace. Eddy's plan to get jawbreakers actually worked out in the end, but he got them for free...which was much better than buying them. He knew he could save his change for another time, probably for buying lunch for himself and the others. But, he wasn't worried about it. Besides, it was only money. And candy was far better than money in his opinion ! At long last, the Eds had made all the necessary stops they had to make and stopped at their tree house to eat chocolate until their parents called them home and they went to bed for the night. The candy would probably last until December, but their memories of October and of the benevolent spirit Claire would last for years and years to come.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt October 26, 2002 


End file.
